Truth Sequel
by readbetweenthelions
Summary: An idea I had for how the story could continue.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything. This is all based off of The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen.

Chapter One

Wes pulled into a parking spot at my school and cut the engine. I just sat there staring at the side of the building trying to talk myself into what I was about to do. _Breath__Macy_, I thought to myself,_just__breath.__You__can__do__this._ Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wes looking at me. I took a deep breath, and sharply exhaled through my nose.

"You sure you want to do this?" Wes asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"Alright then, you might want to get out of the car," he told me with a smile. I returned his smile and unbuckled myself to get out of the car. Wes came around and met me at the front of the car and grabbed my duffle bag off of my shoulder and clasped my hand again. Right when we were at the door leading into the school he stopped and kissed me on the forehead.

"You're going to do great Macy" he said and then pulled the door open for me. I heard the sharp intake of my breath as I looked into the huge field house of my high school. There were people everywhere, runners, their coaches, friends, families. There was so much noise. Wes gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and started leading me towards the bleachers.

"It's a bit more chaotic than I remember" I told Wes searching for my coach.

"Don't worry, you won't even notice it once you start," he said giving me a knowing look, "I also have a surprise for you. It's right-"

"MACY!" Wes was interrupted by Kristy shouting my name. I gave her a smile that just grew when I saw who she was with. Monica, Bert, and Delia were all standing with her, and she was holding a sign that says _Long__Live__the__Queen!_ on it. Kristy rushed right over and caught me in a big hug. "I can't believe you didn't tell us about your first track meet!" She said pulling away.

"I didn't think you guys would want to come," I admitted smiling to myself. _I__have__the__best__friends__in__the__world_, I thought looking at all of them

"Of course we would want to come!" She said with an incredulous look, yup she definitely wanted to come.

"We're hear for your support, since you support us so well," Delia said giving me a hug, I was still getting used to the feeling of the baby bump not being their anymore.

"Mmmm-hmmm" Monica said in her normal bored way, while Bert said, "Totally Macy."

"Aw, you guys" I said feeling my heart swell with their love.

"Queen! You need to be at the starting line in 10!" My coach yelled standing with a group of girls who were on my team as she caught sight of me.

"Yes Coach Dana!" I yelled and turned back to my friends. "So, I, um, gotta go." I told them feeling ridiculous because they obviously just heard coach.

"We heard," Kristy said with an eye-roll, "We have to get front row seats anyways." She said and gave me another hug. "Good luck Macy!" My friends yelled to me as they went to find seats. Wes pulled me into a hug and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips, "You'll do great," he whispered in my ear before giving me another kiss and handing me my bag before heading off to sit with our friends. I headed over to the group of girls from my team and noticed all of them looking at me.

"Who was that?" Jackie, one of my teammates, asked looking starstruck. Everyone in the group, including coach Dana, all leaned toward me waiting for my answer.

"Who? The guy I was with?" I asked and they all nodded, "Oh, that's my boyfriend Wes." I said and they all just continued staring at me. "Okay, I'm, um, going to go get ready." I said turning away from them. I took of my jacket and sweatpants revealing my schools track team uniform and put them in my bag, while taking out my sneakers. I laced them up and put them on, and then put my hair in a ponytail and went to go stretch.

...

A couple minutes later I was standing at the starting line. In, out, in, out I breathed. _Come__on__Macy__the__first__couple__of__steps__are__always__the__hardest_, I could practically hear my dad saying as I closed my eyes. I can just imagine seeing him here in full on coach mode giving me advice and telling me how good I was. I opened my eyes feeling better and ready to go. I heard the telltale sign to begin the race and I was off. The first couple of steps were pretty hard but I soon got into my groove and was pulling into the front of the race. Just as Wes said, all of the cheering and screaming I heard soon faded away, and it was just me and the finish line. _Left,__right,__in,__left,__right,__out_. I just kept thinking to myself. And before I knew it I was crossing the finish line before anybody else could. I smiled breathing heavily, and processing all the noise that came rushing back to me. Everyone has finished crossing the finish line and my teammates came up to me to tell I did a good job. Coach Dana told me to go get a water and prepare for my next event.

As I walked over to the water station Wes caught up with me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I knew you'd do great," he said pulling me into a hug.

"Stop it," I protested shoving him lightly, "I'm all sweaty."

"Mmmm, I don't mind," he said giving me a kiss.

"Well I do," I said when the kiss ended, "Besides I'm on a water break not a kissing break." I told him and started walking toward the water stand again.

"You could do both," he said and took my hand when he fell in step beside me.

"Maybe," I agreed as we approached the water stand. There were a couple girls from other schools standing there who either looked at Wes lovingly, or at me jealously. But I didn't really notice this, because my focus was on the guy working the water stand. He looked up, saw me, and gave me a small, sad smile.

"Congratulations Macy," he said solemnly, passing me a cup of water.

"Thank you Jason," I said giving him a small smile and reached for the cup with my free hand, while Wes's grip on my other one tightened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You. Were. AH-MAZING!" Kristy exclaimed giving me a hug. The rest of the meet went by in a blur with my mom showing up halfway through telling me Caroline was sorry she couldn't make it. My team came in first for almost everything, and so did I.

"Thanks Kristy," I said as she stepped away. She was soon replaced by Wes who looked at me with eyes so full of love and pride, it was hard to imagine the look he got on his face when he saw Jason not to long ago. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. It was such a nice, hot, passionate kiss and I was upset I had to end it because people were watching, and one of those people were my mother.

"I knew you could fly," he said when I pulled away, blushing a little.

"We need to celebrate!" Kristy exclaimed nudging Monotone with her elbow who just said, "Mmmm-Hmmm."

"No celebrating tonight," Delia said coming up behind me and squeezing my shoulder, "I need all of you working the O'Donald party." Kristy gave an over exaggerated sigh but didn't press the issue.

"Macy, honey," my mom said, "I have to go to a meeting, but before I leave I wanted to tell you that you did great. I'm so proud of you and your father is to." She said giving me a small smile. I had to struggle to swallow the lump in my throat, my mother and I have been getting along so well lately, and we've started talking about my dad again. I couldn't tell her how much that meant to me so I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you when you get home from work," she said, and the left for her meeting.

"Okay so I know how were going to celebrate," Kristy started, "Since we have to work tonight, we can go to this party tomorrow, and I know just what you should wear. You know maybe..." I just tuned Kristy out and grabbed Wes's hand. He picked my bag off of the floor and we waved goodbye and headed for his car.

…

"Whoa, careful there," Ron O'Donald said to me catching my cheese puff tray in one of his hands, stopping me before I could walk right into him.

"Sorry," I said feeling my face grow red, "I guess my mind is just elsewhere." Actually it's over at the bar were Wes is serving some fruity alcoholic drinks to three beautiful women.

"No harm, no foul," Ron said taking a cheese puff off of my tray, "Although I may need extra cheese puffs so that I have an excuse to talk to you." He said with a mischievous grin. Ron is two years older than me, and he is kind of gorgeous, but nothing compared to Wes. He has curly brown hair, and deep green eyes, but he is so tall that I only come up to about his shoulder, and I've seen Kristy eyeing him all night. It's his parents who are throwing the party and he and his sister Lily, who is my age, probably got roped into playing perfect children roles for the house guests. God knows how many times I've had to do that for my mom.

"Well maybe for a little while," I said first glancing at the bar, and then at the kitchen door, and finally back to Ron, "But I do need to get back to work soon."

"Well, I won't take long," he said taking yet another cheese puff, "Man these are good. I wish I could just eat these for dinner."

"Wait until you try the ham," I told him shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Is it as good as these?" He questioned looking doubtful.

"Better," I said, just as Kristy came over, "Hey I'm gonna head back to the kitchen." I told them and then gave Kristy an encouraging smile.

"Okay," she said, "So, how are you liking the party?" I heard her ask as I headed toward the bar.

"Who's that?" Wes nodded towards Kristy and Ron, while drying a glass.

"Some guy that we're going to have to hear about for like the next week or so," I said as I leaned against the bar.

"Joyous," he said sarcastically and handed me a drink.

"Tell me about it," I said and took a sip, it was my favorite coke with real lime, "Ah, you know me so well."

"'Course I do," he said matter-of-factly. Just then one of the fruity drink ladies came over again.

"Well, I better head back to the kitchen," I said pushing myself off of the bar.

"See you soon," he said then turned to the lady, "What can I get for you?" As I walked away I heard her say, "Same as last time sugar. You know you are really handsome..." As I pushed into the kitchen I left the hectic noise of the party, to the hectic noise to the world of catering.

"Oh, Macy! Thank God you're here!" Delia exclaimed when she saw me enter, "Start working on the salads will you? Next person that comes in here will help." And with that she gave me a shove towards the table that had all the salad stuff on it. I stumbled and then regained my balance, but not before I smashed my stomach into the corner of the table.

"GOD!" I screamed rubbing my stomach, _why__am__I__so__clumsy__today?_I thought. I heard Delia gasp and rush towards me, and heard the entire party quite down because Kristy chose that moment to open the door.

"Macy!" I heard her shout, as she rushed from the door to my side, "Are you okay?" She and Delia asked at the same time.

"I'm fine, I'm fi-" I was abruptly interrupted as Wes ran in.

"Macy, whats wrong?" He asked panicked.

"As I was saying, I'm fine," I said getting frustrated taking time to look each of them in the eye. Kristy shrugged and went to go start working on the salads. Delia looked at me a couple seconds longer and then opened the door and shouted, "Everything's okay!" and then the party noise picked up again.

"You sure you're okay?" Wes asked eyeing the arm I was clutching across my stomach.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just out of it today, I guess." I said taking my arm away from my stomach, and shrugging. Wes seemed to think for a minute and then gave me a lopsided smile.

"Probably because you did so awesome at the meet, that karma is making you mess up at work." I laughed and his smile grew.

"I'm not so sure I believe in karma."

"Me either," he said pulling me into a hug.

"Wes, I need you to work the bar until it's time to serve the salads!" Delia called from the stove.

"Oh alright," he said, and then pressed a kiss to my forehead before returning back to the party.


End file.
